Reboot: Innocence Can Be Forever
by supercasey
Summary: Reboot of Innocence Can Be Forever. Robin is merely six years old as he is raised as a master thief/assassin by the Court of Owls. But what will happen when the Teen Titans take the child under there wings, will he flourish, or will he stick to his old roots? One thing is for sure, only time will tell, but the problem is... is there enough time left? Rated T for violence and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Reboot: Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 1: The Heist**

**Robin's POV**

* * *

I watch the building from above, the feeling in my chest only grows as the building seems to taunt me, practically begging me to break in and steal those precious jewels inside. I shiver despite the large dark blue hoodie that guards my frail body from the cool September air, I lean against the frame of the roof of the building I'm on, trying as hard as a six year old can to focus on the security of the place. My attention is brought to two large statues that are decorating the front of the building, one is a mama bear cradling a sleeping baby bear in her arms, the other statue shows a large owl that is wearing glasses and reading a book. I dislike both in a way, the mama bear one just brings back memories of my own mama, which I'm told to avoid, the owl just reminds me of my masters, the Court of Owls. It stinks to be a pet to them, but there holding all the cards above there heads, which, believe me, is hard for a six year old to reach. I flip back to reality as my masked eyes notice that the security is gone for a moment, everything else kicks in as I numbly feel everything seem to whisk by, me jumping and flipping off the building I'm on, throwing a grappling hook forward and watching it catch onto a gargoyle statue, then me swinging into a carelessly opened window on the second floor.

I run down corridor after corridor as my feet guide themselves almost, they take me towards the jewels room, but I force them down a different hallway first, after all, can't pull a single boy heist without a candy bar, right? I find the snack machine with no trouble and hack it with my tech gloves in even less time, I grab the Reese's bar and run back towards the jewels room, my feet stop just short of reaching a flash lights glow across the marble floor. I decide to eavesdrop as I silently sit down and plow into the candy bar, listening to the two guards just around the corner talk.

"So, have you heard of that new thief in town, Danny?" On guard asks his friend.

"Yeah." Danny says. "I hear its some master thief or something, even the Teen Titans can't catch him."

"Or her." The other guard interjects. "But yeah, I think that the Titans would've caught him by now at the very least."

I faze out for a minute, the Teen Titans? I've never heard of them until now, they sound really tough, might wanna beat me up.

...

I think i can take em.

I shake my head as I snap back to reality, I peer around the corner just in time to see the guards walking towards the dinosaur exhibit. My excitement gets the better of me as I practically trample my way to the dinosaurs, being six, I obviously love dinosaurs. My eyes gaze upon the massive collection of dinosaur skeletons, I close my eyes and think about what it would be like to ride a T-Rex. But I snap out of it all too quickly, if I don't hurry, Vulture will have my head. I don't need to be told twice as I will myself to leave the dinosaurs and go back to the important things, the priceless jewels. But in all honesty, if the Court really needed to steal something for that villain sales action in a few months, I would've taken the dinosaur bones, because as I said before. Dinosaurs are awesome. I smile as I survey the traps, red lazer point this way and that to guard the boxes of jewels at night, but I just giggle as my body pretty much does it by itself, flipping this way and that until I'm in front of the biggest jewel case and am taking off the lid with gloved fingers. But reality kicks in too, the case is too heavy, I fall backwards and accidentally let go of the glass case, sending it flying behind be and straight into a security lazer.

I hate being so little.

The alarms blare as I barely could hear anything other then the blaring sounds of an intruder. My hands fumble slightly as the jewel is sent by my hands into the small backpack on my back. I turn around and start to run towards the window I had come in through while avoiding guards, I round the corner and nearly trip on some carpet as I pass through the Ancient History Of The Romans section. However, I do fall over as I hit something sturdy and cold, I fall hard on my butt and rub my head as I recover and stare up with now wide and masked eyes. Above me stand four teenagers that are current just as confused as I am by the looks of it.

The one I bumped into kind looks like a mix of Iron Man, a Transformer and a person. He's tall with dark colored skin and blue metal parts covering most of his body. He has brown eyes and looks a bit stern as he stare down at me, but his demeanor seemed to change as he realizes that I'm only a child, at least in his eyes I am. To his left is a girl with dark purple hair and an indigo colored cloaky cape thing on, her eyes look to be dark purple from what I can tell, but there mostly covered my her hood. In all truth, shes terrifying, like a monster almost. The girl to his right is levitating with glowing green eyes and glowing green hands that seemed filled with power, she was also orange, which was really weird considering that she reminds me of a Care Bear. The boy to the girls left is green! He's definitely the youngest of them, but he seems like the nicest. He has a smile on from the beginning and looks pretty weird in all honesty, like a... like a... gosh, I don't even know. But altogether they look really cool and tall, like... TITANS! Of course, that actually explains a lot, like why I am just now realizing that there the Teen Titans.

"Hey, kid." The green guy says. "You okay?"

I just stare at them all with wide eyes, too amazed to speak.

"Um... little dude? Earth to little dude?" The Iron Man guy says as he gets on his knee to try and look me in the masked eyes, but even then he's still a bit taller then me.

The goth girl sighs. "Back off, Cyborg. That goes for you too, Beast Boy."

"Friend Raven, who is this gigabon?" The orange girl asks the goth lady.

Raven shrugs. "No idea to be honest, who ever he is, he needs to get home to his parents."

Its then that I snap back to the present, I hop up and immediately grab a hold of the metal guys shoulder. He seems confused but allows it, I suddenly remember what Raven said and glare at her the best I can, but being a kid means not being taken seriously, so they only thought it was adorable.

"I can't go home." I say as I continue examining the teens by grabbing Beast guys arm and tugging, hard. He yelps in pain.

"Geez kid, why not?" Beast guy asks.

I shrug. "Its none of your business, now is it green guy?"

"Its 'Beast Boy'." He corrects me, I smirk at him.

"Your more like a Beast guy to me." He just gasps dramatically at me before the goth chick suddenly wraps me in this really weird black aura thing, I kick and scream, but with little results.

I scream even louder as she levitates me into the air. "Oh, friend Raven, may we keep the tiny gigabon? He is of the cuteness!"

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" I yell as they hold me up, encircling me.

Raven raises an eyebrow to the orange chick. "Really, you want to keep him?"

"Yes, he is most adorable and of the small pocket sized variety." She explained, or I think she explained, man, what is she, French?

Beast guy glares at me but shrugs none the less. "Only if he promises to call me Sensei."

"Dude, no." Cyborg laughs, but I can tell he's serious.

I struggle as they carry me to a snazzy looking car that matches the metal guys body color and style, talk about a big ego. "Fine, but he stay OUT of my room, got it?"

"No! Do I even have a say in this? If you don't drop me, then I'll scream rape!" I threaten, they almost faint when the last words leaves my lips.

Beast guy stutters. "R-rape? Do you even know what that is!?"

"WHAT!?" Cyborg nearly faints. "How do you even know that word?"

I shrug, or at least try to in this stupid magic death grip thingy. "Actually, I have no idea what it means, I was just told to scream it if I ever got caught or kidnapped as loud as possible."

"Friends, what is this, rape?" The, what I now think is an alien, asks.

They all tense up. "Its nothing, Star. Just NEVER ask anyone else, got it?" Raven says, thoroughly shaken still by my outburst. The girl nods.

"And for your question earlier. You can ether come with us, or we leave you with the police." Raven puts simply to me, I hate it, but I nod in agreement. "Good." Raven says.

They keep in that dang shield that Raven now has turn into a bubble with me inside until we reach a HUGE T shaped building. I stare up at in wonder as we only get closer.

"So.." Beast Boy finally says to me. "Got a name."

"Yeah..." I smile, despite my current position. "Its Robin."

* * *

**A/N: ****And... there's the first chapter! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reboot: Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 2: New Surroundings And Pokemon**

**Robin's POV**

* * *

I stare out the window with wide eyes, my eyes aren't just on the big T tower about an hour away, its the city itself, much brighter then Gotham, that's for sure. I cough lightly, but the teenagers fail to notice it, my heads running wild with ideas, like how Vulture's gonna react when he finds out I'm gone, oh man. He'll probably kidnap me, yell at me, make me write an essay on why I shouldn't trust others and then run for three hours on the track. Oh man, I'm so dead. But I push those thoughts back and fight the urge to roll down the window and push my head out, they'd totally flip, but I turn to my side on to find Beast Boy sticking his head out his window in the form of a grey hound, tongue flowing in the breeze. Ravens glares at him and whispers something like 'Bad influences' before turning her attention back to relaxing. I secretly unbuckle my seat belt and climb onto Raven's lap, before she can stop me, I have my head out the open window and am laughing happily as the wind brushes against my delicate skin.

She almost grabs me, but decides to let it go and just tries all too hard to hold back a smile. I can't blame her, mama always told me I had a way of making other people smile and giggle, if only it worked on Vulture. I giggle as I see Starfire's happy expression as she flies nearby the car, she holds out her hands to me, but Raven holds on tightly to my utility belt.

"I'm okay with him sticking his head out the window for a bit, but no flying until he's more comfortable with us, Star." Raven explains, I hold back a whine as I'm pulled back onto the child's seat that they had found earlier in the trunk and strapped in.

I wiggle a bit in my seat, but I slowly allow myself to relax, I try to focus on the roads so that I can have an escape route, but I can't focus with all of the excitement in my system. I turn my head back to Beast Boy to see him back in his normal form, playing some kind of video game on his DSi. I peer at the device and scotch as close as I can in the booster seat to watch his game as a form of entertainment. I watch with wide eyes as a tiny yellow mouse creature shots another creature with a wild attack of electricity, the other creature is a tiny purple mouse with buck teeth, my eyes widen further as it seems to attack as a pair of teeth dash over the yellow mouse.

"What are you playing?" I ask out of curiosity.

Beast Boy smiles at me. "I'm playing Pokemon." He says, as if I should have known it from the beginning.

"Whats a Pokemon?" I ask.

His eyes widen incredibly. "You don't know what Pokemon is? Dude, how can you not? Aren't you like, eight?"

"I'm six. And I'm not allowed to play video games, they say its bad for my brain." I try to explain, but now even Cyborg glances at me with wide eyes after we stop at a stop light.

Beast Boy slouches slightly before perking back up and scotching closer so I can see the screen better. "Okay, so Pokemon is this world where these creatures called Pokemon, AKA Pocket Monsters, are the pets and partners of humans. Anyway, they fight and breed and are fun to play with! Pokemon is a lot of fun and even has other games and a TV show to add to its awesomeness!"

"Oh." I reply, nodding as I take in the new information carefully. "So, whats the goal of the game?"

He smiles at me. "To be the Pokemon Master. You have to defeat all eight gym leaders and the Elite Four, as well as your rival through the whole game, which is the champion by the time you get that far." He explains to me carefully.

I nod as he allows me to watch him play some more. It looked awfully fun, and I think it was fun for him too from what I could tell. After about twenty minutes, the car stops and lets us all out, but before I can climb out, Raven has a black magic leash surround my waist and tie itself to her wrist. I fight back the need to throw a tantrum or yell, I actually am pretty mature, I just choose to have fun a lot of the time. I peer up at the towers garage as I finally have the chance to take a closer look, its big alright, and I can only imagine what the rest looks like. My heart nearly skips a beat as Starfire pulls me into a hug, no no no! I can NOT me getting reminded of mama at a time like this, especially in front of these people, but in reality, I'd rather have my emotions show here rather then in front of the Court of Owls. They'd just yell at me or call me a weakling, gosh, maybe being with the Titans won't be so bad. I struggle a bit, but relax as Raven pulls me out of the embrace and sets me on the ground once more. I silently thank her with a smile as she reminds Starfire that I probably need some space, which I'm thankful for.

"So... why the mask?" Beast boy asks me, I glare up at him.

I raise an eyebrow. "I actually have an identity here." I explain. "I do NOT need the cops dragging me back into the system."

"So your an orphan after all." Raven put together.

I nod. "But I'm not comfortable with talking about it, so I'm keeping the mask on, thank you."

They accept that and thankfully move on, which I'm glad for, its not like I want to indulge in a huge story or anything right now. They lead me inside of the Tower, its bigger then I thought, which surprises me greatly. The main room, or living room, is pretty big and has a big TV in the center, my mind blanks out until I find myself in front of a door that's marked, [Guest Room 1].

"This is your sanctuary, feel free to decorate it as you wish." Starfire tells me before I find myself alone.

I let out a sigh, I'm just glad to be alone for awhile, or at least until I'm settled. I jump onto my bed and bounce a bit on it, its bigger then I'd ever expected with a red comforter over the top that now, thanks to my jumping, is all over the place. I cough again like earlier and rub my stomach, gosh, I feel awful, but I choose to ignore it until later. A small desk is next to the bed with a small lamp, a closet is on the far side of the room with a small work desk next to it, in front of the bed, hanging on the wall, is a plasma screen TV with a small remote on a tiny sized desk under it. A big book shelf sits on the opposite side of the wall from the closet with a few books that I recognize as novels and a few famous books as well, there's room for even more books as well on the shelf. I stare at the pillow on the floor after noticing that it got knocked off, but my attention isn't about the pillow, its on the package that I've now noticed on the discarded pillow. My fingers seem to guide themselves as the package finds itself in my lap, I lift the lid and nearly faint at what I see, a small DSi with a cartridge marked Pokemon White 2 version. a small note inside is the next to catch my eyes.

"Dear Robin, enjoy this game, hope we can be bros. Sincerely, Beast Boy." I read.

My heart does a leap as I realize that this is the first gift I've gotten in two years, since my parents died, I fall asleep on the bed with a smile on my face as I feel at home for the first time in two years.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry if characters were OOC at all, yeah, this is hard to write but its fun, so oh well. Updates will hopefully be on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 3**

**Robin's POV**

**A/N: ****This chapter is dedicated to 'raven leveau', who will not be here tomorrow and was really excited for an update, so its here early. I'll still update tomorrow, but this is for her until she gets back from whatever shes doing. Anyways, this story is actually fully based on the song 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. Its a beautiful song that will be used not only in this story in the future but also in 'You Only Live Once' and possibly 'Robin: The Written Series'. Until later, stay frosty!**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a conversation outside my door, I slowly slip out of the bed and onto the the floor without so much as a creak, it helps to be trained by assassins for two years. I plant myself to the wall next to the door with my right ear on the wall itself, listening in on there conversation.

"How can we even trust him, we don't even know his real name." Cyborg argued, part of me wanted to turn away and forget I heard that, but my instincts tell be to keep still.

I hear a particular sound that I identify as a cat walking in circles: Beast Boy. "Come on Cy, he told us he's Robin."

"I doubt that that's his real name." Raven inputted.

Beast Boy meowed a meow of obvious frustration. "But." Raven said, before she could mistaken for the opposite team. "I believe he is merely trying to protect himself and the people he cares about."

"I agree with friend Raven, Robin is needing the 'Friendship' as of late." Starfire inputted, although, I can hardly tell what shes saying half the time.

Cyborg seems to sigh a bit, but does obviously relax after I hear a sigh of acceptance. "Fine. But keep an eye on him, he's still a ninja ya'h, man."

The others except that answer and go to open my door, on instinct, I back flip onto the fluffy mattress without so much as a thump. The teens open the door to see me faking being asleep, at least, Raven can tell its fake. Starfire places a hand on my chest and attempts to awaken me, I open my mask eyes and push her hand off of me, it seems like I'm going to have to deal with a lot of physical love from her, which is actually pretty good for me. Considering that Vulture isn't exactly a 'Give me a hug, Richard' kind of guy. I choose to ignore it and instead give a small hug to Beast Boy in his cat form for a few seconds as a thank you for the game and game console. Its nice to know that I have a friend on my side for once, at least Cardinal was on my side when Vulture hurt, and so was Nightwing. But those ays are behind me now, Nightwing is dead for one thing, and I don't think that Cardinal will ever be able to join the Teen Titans anytime soon.

"How much did you hear, Robin?" Raven asks me, drawing all attention back to little old me.

I shrug. "Enough. I don't blame you guys for being suspicious, I'm a total stranger that's been caught red handed by you people already and have been thrown in to this... family, without a warning button. I understand if you want me to go away, its not like I haven't been asked to before."

"No, friend Robin! You are most welcome here as any Titan. We will be a hobdon together!" Starfire said, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "We are your hobdon."

I give raven a confused look. "She means family." She explains. I nod.

"Thank you." I whisper to Starfire, its a bit cheesy, but I feel really happy in her arms.

The team smiles at the scene before guiding me and Starfire to the main room. "Lets get some cocoa and talk for a bit, little man." Cyborg tells me. I accept Starfire's hand as we all walk as a group to the room.

"So, whats it like living with assassins?" Beast Boy asks me, I can see Cyborg and Raven glaring at him from where they stand at the stove, making homemade hot cocoa.

I smirk. "Its a WHOLE lot different then living with the Doom Patrol, Garfield Logan." I say, earning a very shocked look from said green boy.

"H-h-how d-did you k-k-know my n-name?" He asks me, thoroughly shocked at the sudden realization.

My smirk only grows from his obvious discomfort. "Well, its easy really. My people know who every hero is and of course told me for my training. As soon as I saw you, I recognized you as Beast Boy, Doom Patrol member, AKA Garfield Logan. I was only confused on why you were with these people instead of the big DP."

"Its... complicated. Its kind of a story full of a lot of sadness and lies being told." Beast Boy said, I knew to back off as soon as I saw the look in his eyes, even I hate to talk about the past.

I nod my head in understanding. "I know plenty of those."

"How so?" Raven asks me, gosh, i nearly peed myself, why does she have to teleport? But I don't let it show, showing weakness is deadly.

I shrug. "I don't like to talk about, you don't see me egging you for info on your family, do you?" That shuts her up in seconds, not that I WANT to be rude, but these heroes are getting too close for comfort.

"Who wants Cocoa and Ham?" Cyborg yells, as if on cue, my stomach grumbles for nutrition.

Beast Boy scoffs at the older male. "No thank you, meat is awful." I hide my obvious enjoyment of hearing that, I already know about BB being a vegan, but clearly Cyborg doesn't get it. "I'll just eat tofu."

"Dude, tofu is awful!" Cyborg counters, the fight is on.

The two start off with small amounts of verbal aggression at first, but it quickly escalated into a full out brawl of meat over tofu and tofu over meat. I just watch as the sparks fly, eventually Raven enters the fray to try and shut them up while Starfire tries to suggest her planets cooking, but is turned down when she tries. Judging from the Titans looks of fear from Star mentioning her home cooking, I'd guess that its not a good idea to let her cook for them. Note to self, don't eat anything Starfire makes. I soon grow tired of the fight and stand above them as they wrestle and punch and kick all over the carpeted floor.

With a sigh, I throw a huge blanket that had been folded on the edge of the couch on top of them, the fight quickly dies down. "Calm down guys, the cocoas getting cold."

They just stare at me before agreeing to relax, geez, I never expected to be more mature then a bunch of teenagers, but I ignore the fact that I can't pay attention to anything important and agree with me being the most mature person here.

"Lets eat!" Cyborg cheers as he sets out a plate of food in front of everyone but Beast boy, who just grabs a can of tofu.

Everyone eats in silence until I try to break the silence. "So... what do all do for fun?"

The guys exchange a weary glance at each other before running for it, I turn, confused, to the girls for an answer. But I gulp as I see the look in Starfire's eyes and Raven's obvious discomfort. I turn to jump and run for it, but Starfire has already got me in her arms and gives a hopeful gaze to Raven.

Raven sighs. "I'll get my purse." She says, before leaving me with Starfire.

"Dumnezeu ma salveze." I whisper.

* * *

**A/N: ****For those of you who don't know what language Robin's speaking in, its Romani. He's saying 'God save me'. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 4: The Media And The Paparazzi**

**A/N: ****Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Teen Titans.**

* * *

I scream. No, I panic more then scream in utter fear and terror. My screams however, are muted by the thick glass that makes up the window of the T-car, at least I'm not alone, Beast Boy and Cyborg were also dragged along on Starfire's shopping trip. Sure, I need clothes that fit me, but I personally don't need Star's help with this, she'll most likely have me in a dress by the end of the day. I get ready to just slam myself into the window to break it and run, but Raven grabs my belt and pushes me into her lap. The traitor. As soon as I see the Mall I panic further, not enough for an actual panic attack like the ones I usually get, but enough to worry Raven.

"Are you sure about this, Star?" Raven asks Starfire. "Robin seems a bit, scared."

Starfire smiles at me. "Friends, it will be most enjoyable of a time."

"LET ME OUT! Please, I do NOT like shopping, my ma- mother would be so embarrassing." I say in an attempt to get them to just take me back to the Tower.

The others try to ignore that plea and take us in, once inside I stop freaking out, no need to get someone to notice who I am if they just erase the mask and add blue eyes to the picture. Besides, the fact that the Teen Titans have a six year old with them surely can't be helpful, almost immediately, the media spots us heading to the clothes store and attacks us for questions and answers. From instinct, I hide behind Raven, I never really liked cameras all that much, they have always haunted me since my parents deaths. The paparazzi had given no mind to the situation and flashed several cameras in my face until I was sobbing in fear and shock. Raven seems to get the message and hides me in her cloak.

"Titans, Titans! Why is there a baby with you!" A reporter asks.

Another gets close to Cyborg. "Who's baby is it, who's the mother, who's the father?"

The Titans tense as they try to get into the store where hopefully they can be able to be safe from the news. Without warning, a sneaky reporter grabs my hood and drags me out only to be surrounded by the news crew.

"Who's your mother and father?"

"Are you Raven's son?"

"Are you a boy or girl?"

"Over here! Why are you so short?"

"Do you have any superpowers?"

My eyes start to water, god, the flashbacks are coming back violently as I feel the familiar feeling of the media using me as entertainment that a person watching at home can say, that's odd, and simply change the channel afterwards. I blink as Cyborg picks me up and practically run inside of the store with me in tow, I would've said I was fine, but my mind is currently flipping out none stop. I jump as my mind snaps back to reality and brings be back to my position in Raven's lap as Starfire holds a small Pikachu themed hoodie with ears and a tail to add to the effect.

"What do you think of this one, Robin?" Raven asks me. I nod in acceptance.

The girls both seem to be enjoying the shopping trip while Cyborg and beast Boy stand nearby, gazing upon the new video games in the games shop next door to this store. In truth, it isn't as bad as I thought it would be, I could even say I was happy that we had come if it weren't for the whole 'Paparazzi incident' earlier. I smile slightly as Starfire continues to drag me and Raven to all sorts of differently themed racks of boys clothes, I have to hold back a giggle as Starfire shows me a Batman hoodie with bat ears on top and throws it into the basket under her arm. For some reason, I can't see Starfire as much of a mother to me as Raven, sure Star's would make a wonderful mother, but, Raven is far more protective in certain ways. That factor showed mere minutes ago when Raven protected me from the cameras lights that threatened to cause a full on panic attack. In truth, I was absolutely thankful for her help, she wasn't exactly like my mama, but she was close. I'd never say it out loud though, she'd flip out and say I wasn't her child. But still, I had a LOT to learn from these heroes.

Raven stares at me with a look of mystery as she slowly picks me up. "Robin? Are you okay?" She asks.

"Um... yeah. You know... you remind me of my mom." I tell her, she seems shocked, but it fades quickly.

She seems nervous, dang it, I've messed everything up, didn't I? But before I can flip out, Raven is hugging me close to her.

"Thank you. I-I haven't... really had a feeling of being in a family for awhile now. But, what you said... thank you, Robin." Raven whispers, we are both glad that Starfire is too busy examining a pair of white child sized sweatpants to notice are quiet moment.

After another hour, we regroup only to see that Starfire went a bit overboard with the whole 'Shopping' thing. But thankfully they have the money for it, we head to the food court and order lunch at McDonald's. Its strange really, I've never eaten fast food considering that I had to eat healthy in the acrobats business and the Court of Owls have never heard of a cheese burger before. As soon as I bit into my hamburger, I am in love, I dig in as fast as I can without choking, leaving my new family VERY confused. I cough quietly after eating, making them even more confused since I hadn't stuffed any more food in my mouth for a few minutes now.

Cyborg raises an eyebrow to my behavior. "Little man, you okay there, you sound sick."

"No no no! I'm fine, I just (cough) need to (cough) breath!" I try to say, but the coughing fit makes it hard to talk properly.

The team shares a worried glance at each other before cleaning up the table and heading out, with me being carried by Raven to the T-car. "Lets go, you need to be checked in the infirmary." Raven says to me, making me quite scared.

* * *

**A/N: ****So here it is, chapter 4! But wow, this story is doing surprisingly better then I thought. Hope your all liking it just as much as I am! Please, R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys, on temporary Hiatus until further notice. See ya soon! Please R&R!

~Supercasey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 6: Admitting The Facts And Sickness  
**

**A/N: ****I'm back by popular demand! Yay, so I have returned for my loving fans as you guys were getting unhappy with my unwarned hiatus, sorry, I was working (And still am) on a new Fanfiction that is almost done will be continued in another story, but yeah, that's another fandom. So... here y'ah all go!**

* * *

I am silent in place next to a worried Raven who looks ready to teleport me home if she has to, geez, shes almost as freaked out as my mom was when I spray painted an elephant pink in the circus. Those were the days, the days that I didn't worry about being assassinated my monsters or being watched over by super powered teenagers, but that was the past, and the past is dangerous, so say the Owls. I cough under my breath, earning worried glances from both Cyborg and Raven.

By now I've established who's who in a family like situation. Cyborg is clearly the father and acts as a role model for his 'Children', but still can pull off as an outstanding leader that will drag your sorry butt out of chaos if he needs to. Raven is, and if I said this to her face she'd probably flip, the mother. She acts protecting a nourishing towards me while acting as a powerful force of nature if her 'Family' is in any danger. Starfire acts as, dare I say it, the crazy aunt. Although she means well, she still causes trouble and nearly gets me either killed or traumatized, personally, I'm not sure which is worst. Beast Boy is like a sort-of-big-brother-but-acts-younger-then-me kind of member of this 'Family'. He means to be a role model, but ends up as only a daring boy with an innocence to him that rubs off on others quite easily that either upsets them or makes them happy in the strangest ways.

I rub my eyes as the car stops, before I can jump out, Starfire is carrying me inside. I struggle in her grasp, I hate being carried without my consent, although, its better then being dragged. She plops me down on a medical table in the infirmary, I silently curse myself for coughing so much in front of these heroes, it figures that they all found out about my sickness, damn my loud coughing. She gos to pull my shirt up and I hiss subconsciously, I can't help it, I personally don't want them making a fuss out of my many scars from both fighting and beatings. Raven steps forward, the one I can't refuse, and easily makes me take off the hoodie and T-shirt. I ignore Starfire's gasp and the boys grimace as they catch a good look of my back and chest, that are covered in either small or large scars, in all honesty I like my scars, they make me feel more like an adult. Raven sighs and quickly takes my temperature and checks my blood pressure, heart beat, weight, height and does a blood test.

By the end, my heads spinning like crazy, I never really enjoyed the doctors, mostly due to dealing with them after my parents deaths when they took away the bodies claiming that they needed to be checked for research on the crime. I had never been more upset in my life, I had kicked and screamed, demanding to see my mama and tati, but that was never gonna happen thanks to the law. I still get freaked out when I think about the whole ordeal, which can explain my current shaking, I jerk away as Starfire tries to hug me, I don't need there pity. Raven pulls Cyborg aside and speaks to him in the hallway, although, I can't hear a word thanks to Starfire being in the way and trying to hug me. Finally, they both walk in, Cyborg looks sad and worried while Raven hides those emotions with her monotone, as usual.

"Robin, you have a fever and are severely underweight. Why haven't you been eating?" Raven asked me in a strong voice that hid all of her fears.

I sighed. "Because I didn't get enough to eat before you guys, okay? That's my story and I don't wanna say anymore other then that, got it?"

"Fine, but we will talk about this again. For now, you need rest and food." Raven explained before forcing me to follow her to my room and get into bed after changing into fresh PJ's.

I sit in my bed with sadness and anger. I'm mad because I can't do anything other then play Pokemon in my bedroom with a bowl of soup balanced on my night stand while people check on me every five minutes to make sure I'm okay, plus I hate being babied. Okay, that's a lie, I've wanted... needed to be babied for the last two years, but I don't want to seem weak and except it like a true baby, I'm not four anymore. I'm sad because this is too much like something my parents would do if I got sick, except they know my real name and know how to act around me as a child. Not like I can blame the Titans though, after all, I'm the one being closed off from them here. But its not like I can just down right tell them everything, if I were to do it now, in the future I could say I was delusional from my sickness and couldn't control my mouth, yeah, the Owl's would never believe it though. In fact, there probably watching me right now, not a maybe actually. Wait, they are, there the Owls, of course they are, that's there job after all, to be stalkers that murder people and kidnap traumatized orphans.

I roll my eyes as Raven sits down on my bed and switch off my game after saving, I shiver under her violet eyed gaze, I can't help it, shes a bit scary sometimes. "Robin." She starts. "I want to talk to you, a heart to heart I believe its called."

"Who are you, Starfire?" I ask with a bit of jokingness in my high pitched voice.

Raven smirks, but only slightly under her hood before turning back to me. "Robin, lets start with your real name?"

I think about it, Raven could keep a secret, but even I can't risk it with even her. I take a deep breath, don't see through my lie, don't see through my lie. "I'm Oliver." I lie, its better then nothing, after all.

"Oliver? That's a lie, I can hear it in your voice." Raven says.

Dammit!

I shrug. "I have reasons for keeping my secrets. Just... lets leave it at Robin until I figure this all out."

"Your in a new area on unseen ground surrounded by total strangers, its completely understandable. Sorry for pushing you, I only want to help you, just like everyone else in this tower does. We're worried about you, your quiet and reclusive around us at times, not to even mention those scars on your body..." Raven says to me, I can see her uneasiness with the scars on her pale grey face.

I sigh, but sit next to her and curl up a bit next to her. "Its okay, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to be like this. I just... people have to cope with the surrounds there put in, I just did it wrong, so now I'm weird." I tried to explain.

"Why are you saying that? Your just a child, A CHILD! Why are you acting like this is no big deal?" Raven asks me, I can hear the fear and utter sadness in her voice now.

I hold back my own need to cry. "Because... its true. But I can change... you can change me, all of you. Please, I want to be a normal child again, I just need... a family." I finally admit, I feel tears trying to break through the barrier I've made in my masked eyes. "I want to be like you guys... heroes."

"I... We'll try Robin, we'll try." Raven said before hugging me closely.

I didn't hold back any longer, tears escaped my eyes and fell freely from my eyes as I curled up in Raven's open eyes. I couldn't help but hug her back as I broke apart with her in the room, I feel sad, yet... accepted, I can't explain it properly. But here I am, being loved, and it feels so good that I forget that I'm an assassin, I forget I'm an orphan, a secret keeper. I become Dick Johnathan Grayson being held by, for the moment, Mary Grayson, and Raven doesn't seem to mind it at all, which I'm grateful for. But, the words that escape my mouth next with both be regretted and cherished by me for being said.

"I'm... Dick Johnathan Grayson." I whisper, but it was caught by Raven nonetheless in-between my sobs.

Raven holds back a sigh, she knows all too well who I am now, and there's no changing whats already been said. "I'm sorry, Dick."

And soon, I was asleep, back in the circus, a place I haven't seen in my dreams since I was four years old and actually lived there. But now I've found my own circus, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy are the other performers, and I'm that tiny acrobat again, flying high in the air laughing as I barely hear someone call me a boy wonder indeed. I smile in my sleep, who knew dreams could be so... sweet?

* * *

**A/N:**** So this was a deep chapter, but it turned out okay, don't you think? Please R&R! Next update... eventually soon!**

**~Supercasey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 7: The Owls Soar**

**A/N: ****This chapter was hard to write but I got it done, so here we are, the next chapter that is actually a pretty big moment for future chapters as it triggers events that need to happen if the ending I'm thinking of will turn out the way it should.**

* * *

I awaken, I feel... warm? I flip over to see Raven holding me while sleeping soundly next to me, shes beautiful, I try not to wake her but she senses me immediately. She opens her violet colored eyes and gazes into my still masked ones, I feel like I should take off my mask, but I don't, I'm still not sure what to do about her even being in here. A boys room is there only sanctuary from the rest of the world where they can do... boy stuff. Although, I'm still not quite sure what 'boy stuff' means, Cyborg and Beast Boy just grow real quiet when I ask and tell me that I'll learn when I'm older. I snap back to present as Raven sits up and lets me go so that I can copy her action and have some more room.

"Richard." She says in monotone, causing me to remember last nights events, god, the Owls will have my head.

I fight the need to yell at the sky for slipping about my ID, I even gave her my middle name! This is surely the dumbest moment in hero/villain history yet. "God... I'm so stupid, sorry Rae."

"Don't be, Richard. You needed to get that off your chest, please, let me tell the team." Raven asks me, its a hard decision, but I know I have to say yes.

I sigh. "Okay... but, be careful, the Owl's will kill you if they find out. I just... I don't want to lose another family."

"You won't, I promise." Raven says to me, I hug her. "Now then, lets get dressed and see the team, okay?"

"Okay." I say, I let Raven choose my cloths for the day, at least I know she won't make me wear a pink dress or anything.

I walk out of my room wearing a red, white and blue Superman hoodie with a Justice League T-shirt underneath. I wear green sweatpants as well to finish the outfit, I smirk to myself, I know all too well that this was Beast Boy's idea. But I disregardful it, after all, I have a feeling that today's gonna be big for me, yet I'm still not sure why. I climb down the stairs and run to the kitchen with Raven floating behind me, I run inside of the room with a wide smile on my face ready to hug Starfire and find out what were going to do today.

My smile disappears just as fast as it appeared.

I stop dead in my tracks as I stare at the larger then life computer screen with fear and worry filling my eyes as a deep rumble of a sickening chuckle fills the room, I put my hand on my chest as I feel a wave of both nausea and fear pass through me in a chill. Are eyes connect, both masked, as we study each other. I feel his questioning brow raise as he takes in my attire, I cover up the symbol but its too late, he grins at my discomfort.

"Hello my little birdie, its been too long." Vulture said in a smooth yet controlled voice.

I feel panic rise in me and clutch Raven's cloak for dear life, I'm so scared. "What do you want, Vulture?" I ask in the most professional voice I can muster in my current panic.

"Why, I just want my little birdie to come back to his nest, or has he forgotten who saved him from that god awful adoption system of the US government?" Vulture stated, not at all fazed by the four teenagers in the room ready to protect me at all costs.

I shiver under that gaze from Vulture, who lets out a chuckle as he sees me shiver in utter fear. "Go away, I have a real family now." I say, ignoring my fear and socking it in the mouth.

"Really, I only see immature teenagers in the room, where's your new mom and dad, Robin?" Vulture asks me.

Cyborg takes a stand, much to my gratitude. "Listen up, Robin's not going anywhere with a freak like you!" He yells, glaring daggers into Vulture.

"My my. Aren't you the protective bunch. But I assure you, Robin will be in the right hands of the Court of Owls in no time." Vulture informs us all, with that, the screen shuts down completely, leaving us all in are own forms of shock.

I'm the most effected I think, I had hoped that the Court of Owls would leave me be seeing as I'm now utterly useless to them all. But no, it seems like the past has a way of catching up with me in the worst yet strangest ways. I never asked to become an orphan and then be kidnapped by a mysterious group of assassins in the middle of the night three days after mama and tati died, but fate decided to screw me over and toss me into all out war. Sigh, whatever, I'll just have to deal with it all and pray for things to get better. But most of all, I'll fight if I have to, however, my body doesn't agree with me at the moment. I clutch my aching belly as pain and cramps shoot through my insides, god, maybe that flu isn't gone yet after all.

Raven stands next to me and gets on her knees to be at my height, she pets my hair affectionately in hopes of calming me. "Dick, are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, its just... we're about to face the biggest fight of our lives, Raven. And in all honesty, I'm not sure who will win." I whisper, feeling light headed before I plop onto the couch unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: ****So here it is. Next update on Wednesday July 31! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Innocence Can Be Forever**

**Chapter 8: Pirates And Vultures  
**

**A/N: Yes, I am VERY SORRY! I really am, I hadn't meant to leave you waiting this long, but schools a bitch and I keep getting brain dead for this story. So here, UPDATE! Um, I have no idea when the next update will be after this, but it WILL come eventually. I just need some time. Any how, here ya'h go. Again, I am so sorry, this is my fault really. I've been really sick for the past three days, so please forgive me for any mistakes. Love you!**

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Dick's Dream

Robin stood tall as he attacked his opponent, they were far older and brutal then himself, but that did not change his skills in any way for this fight. In front of him stood Mammoth of Hive Academy, he had been chosen to face the very famous Robin of the Court of Owls organization. In all honesty, everyone knew that Robin would demolish this guy, but he was still being forced to fight Mammoth. That's what really irked Robin, he had no choice, he felt that he had been made as a play thing for the owls, entertainment some would call it. But no, this was his job, keep the leaders happy and you'll stay alive.

The bird child landed a well placed kick to the back of Mammoth's legs, making the giant of a teenager fall over in pain and scream. The crowd went wild. Yeah, that's it, keep them smiling and cheering. Robin's true wish was to be free, but really, he knew it was a false hope for security. As the giant rose, Robin sprung into action and used his momentum to slam his body into Mammoth's back, making the teen scream in agony and faint. As Mammoth was dragged away, Robin's main teacher, Nightwing, smiled as he ran out and hugged the child.

"That was amazing Robin!" He praised.

Nightwing's praise was great in Robin's mind. The man who was currently hugging him, was like a dad to him. Unlike Robin, Nightwing had been trained from birth to be an assassin and knew no other life, which was a real shame, Nightwing would make an amazing acrobat really. Another thing about Nightwing that interested Robin was that he had a twin sister, who was named Cardinal, she acted as a mom for Robin. As if on cue, Cardinal came running out with...

Oh god, please no.

It was Vulture, the vain of Robin's existence. If he showed up, then he had done something wrong. And if Robin did something wrong that led to yelling, which led to beatings and finally being knocked out after more training practice. Cardinal frowned at Vulture, no one liked him, they just did what he said because he had more power over them. The man stood over robin with that disapproving scowl.

"Really Robin? This is no victory, you were sloppy, Mammoth could have easily overpowered you at any time. You should be thankful that I'm too busy to deal with you.

A small urge to stick his tongue out at Vulture appeared in Robin's mind, but he knew better, never look a gift horse in the mouth as Nightwing told him. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in Robin's dream, with a jolt, he awoke.

OUT OF DREAM

Dick's POV First Person

I awake to the sound of Cyborg and Beast Boy chattering about dinner and Starfire singing. I frown and stare up at Raven as she stands over me with a look of fear etched onto her face.

"Rae... you okay?" I ask, it never hurt TOO much to ask... right?

Raven nods at me. "Yes... you fainted." she puts it simply, good, I hate being talked down to.

I shrug. "Um, well, not alot of sleep last night, ya'h know." I lie.

Its not that at all, no, I'm currently freaking out not over sleep loss but of the fact that Vulture will MURDER my new family and then beat me. So no, I'm fine... okay, not fine. I'm gonna DIE for gods sake. But there's NO WAY I can actually tell these people that. There like my family... my big sappy probably deranged family. But no matter, we still fit together, like a messed up puzzle that makes little sense. So, I will keep this to myself for now. Who knows, maybe it'll all work out? And yes, that means that something bad is probably about to happen.

"Hello Titans."

Gosh darn it, brain.

"Slade." Raven growls in a bitter tone, pushing me behind her more then necessary in my own personal opinion.

Said man gives me a dark look, like he just caught sight of a golden deer or something, I'm not sure. Suddenly, I have a feeling that this guy is bad news. "My my, who is this little titan?" Slade asks, staring straight at me.

Cyborg steps forward. "None of your dang business, you already took one member from us, you won't take another."

Okay, I'm stumped, other friend? What is Cy talking about anyhow? I try to mull it over a bit, and no, I have no idea what mull really means but I think it might mean think. My mind wanders to the mans mask, it has only one eye hole. Huh, he kind of looks like a pirate. Hm, are villains supposed to look like pirates, Vulture didn't, but maybe Vulture's just stupid. Who knows, but that's really cool, wow, one eye. I wonder if he wears an eyepatch under there, like a pirate would, does he have a beard? I stare at the man with big masked eyes, he's really tall, I can tell, even though he's siting down on the computer screen, he's TALL.

"What are you looking at, kid?" Slade asks me.

I stare at him even more. "Your really tall!" I tell him.

"And?" He asks.

"Are you a pirate?" I ask very seriously, Beast Boy is laughing in the background but I don't care, I'm curious.

Slade tilts his head. "Excuse me?" He asks.

"A pirate. Do you have a big old pirate ship too? How old are you?" I ask quickly, I really think this guys cool.

Slade glances at me, then my family. "You really know how to pick them, huh?" He says, mocking me I think, but I'm not sure, I've never heard that term before. Wait, are they called terms or insults, not sure.

I stand up on the couch, ignoring Raven's worried looks. "So are you a pirate, like Jack Sparrow or something?"

"If I say yes, will you stop asking?" Slade asks me.

I shrug. "Will you say 'Arg!'?"

Slade doesn't even hesitate. "Never."

"Your really weird, have you ever been told that, because most pirates say Arg no problem." I tell Slade, I'm not sure if he cares, but I do.

"I'm not a damn pirate, okay!?" Slade yells, obviously upset.

I smirk. "Yeah, most pirates are big dumbos like you are, can you spell dumb, I can! See, D-U-M-B, dumb!"

Slade just stared at Cyborg. "How old is this kid?" He asks.

"Six." Beast Boy says, getting smacked on the head by Cyborg for reasons I don't understand.

"Oh, so he's not mental, just a child." Slade tells the room, ignoring me.

I glare my best glare. "Hey! I can beat you up, I'm an assassin from the Court Of Owls so NUGH!" I stick my tongue out at Slade, I think he's kind of really smart, but I like making him hopefully laugh under that mask.

"Wait... your that apprentice that Vulture won't stop bragging about... Robin right?" Slade says, I whimper at hearing Vulture's name and curl up into a ball, still looking at Slade.

"If you try to take me back, I'll fight you!" I threaten, although, I doubt I can beat him.

Slade seems to study me. "Only six years old and you could probably kill a fully grown man, amazing. I won't take you back to that idiot Vulture, oh no... your far to valuable to just give to a bunch of morons for a few billion dollars. You have a high bounty on your head, birdie, billions are being given away to whoever returns you alive and well, I believe a woman named Cardinal is hosting the search."

"Big sis!" I yell, I knew it, I knew she'd look for me!

Slade nods. "I must be going, but I will return Robin... and you will be mine."

As soon as the communication is cut off, I smile at the silent Titans. "That was weird, so, is he a pirate or not?"

* * *

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, sorry again that it took so long, god, I feel SO sick. Oh well, I'm typing away and staying strong. The next update will hopefully be soon, but in other news, the whole 'Pirate' argument was meant to be a joke for later on, but I couldn't resist little six year old Robin just asking away if Slade was a pirate since he had one eye and calling him dumb. I'm not even sorry, it was too funny not to write. Besides, I needed more of Robin acting his age and the time was perfect, so here, enjoy it. Please R&R, I need the love!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
